


the close war

by Rangerfan58



Series: Autobot foster child [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	the close war

Well things were going well at the moment for Jane and her tennis team after all they were in a major competition and doing quite well unfortunately it wouldn't last for much longer

"may I have your attention please the police have given us an order to…evacuate the courts?"

"but why would they…"

suddenly there were a  _lot_  of people with guns and the symbol of the cobra on their outfits

"oh this  _can't_  be good"

"oh really Jane, you think?"

unfortunately for everyone there they were all taken hostage and the governments were warned that if they tried anything they would kill everyone there

"now what?"

"to be honest the tennis committee is at a loss we've never had a situation like this before"

"what do they even want anyways?"

"from what I can gather they're after some  _extremely_  rare energy source that isn't found in many places and what's worse is that this area has that source in abundance"

"how do you know all of this Jane?"

(sighs) "for one I heard the creeps talking about it and how they're planning on using it for some mega canon for another well let's just say that living with parents in the EDC means you sometimes hear things that you can never mention to anyone unless it's an extreme emergency and frankly being taken hostage by an terrorist organization is one of the top things on a list that counts as an extreme emergency"

suddenly Jane hears a bit more of the plan and doesn't like it as it involved Russia's capitol

"oh crud not good"

and then she hears the one thing she really didn't like seeing as how it involved the nations capitol

"double crud"

and then it hits the final straw they were going to attack the Joe's, the EDC  _and_  the Autobots base in one blow seeing as how they had three guns in place for just that occasion

"triple crud this is not good definitely not good at all, in fact this is just about the end for two very powerful countries"

"what's wrong?"

"well from what I've heard they're going to hit Russia's capitol first and probably blame it on America then they're going to hit Washington DC and probably blame it on Russia so the two countries will most likely be going to war and finally they're going to hit a top secret organization, the EDC and the Autobots all in one go seeing as how they have guns placed in strategic places for just that occasion"

"so who's up for making a plan?"

everyone was and they actually do manage to come up with a half decent plan granted it doesn't actually work but hey at least it was an idea

"ok so anyone have a plan b?"

as it turned out no one gave into their demands and Russia and America were attacked and then the others were also attacked but Cobra was actually quite stupid to do so seeing as how both Russia and America had been having a conference in the White House when Cobra gave their demands and then saw Russia being attacked and knew America was next the Russian delegate and the president were both taken to a special EDC designed bunker and were saved from the blast and since the Russian delegate knew the truth he quickly called his higher ups and explained the situation thus avoiding a war between the two countries plus the rest had ample time to protect themselves as well and when the American government found out where cobra was based well a full strike team combined of both American and Russian soldiers was put together and they attacked with as much power as needed and the tennis players and everyone else was saved


End file.
